sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χρήστης:IonnKorr
Είσοδος: Tuesday, 2006 - December - 12. Sysop: Wednesday, 2006 - December - 13, 14:32 :Έναρξη δημιουργίας: 2006 - 12/12 - 20:06. ---- Διαμαρτυρία προς την wikia. - Όχι στις διαφημίσεις που τοποθετούνται μέσα στο κείμενο. - Όχι στις διαφημίσεις που περιέχουν απαράδεκτο περιεχόμενο (άσεμνες εικόνες, ροζ αγγελίες κλπ.). ---- thumb|center|400px| Η αντιπροσωπευτική [[φωτογραφία|φωτοπροσωπία Μία εικόνα που ισοδυναμεί με μία κοσμοφιλοσοφία Χαρακτηριστικά στοιχεία: - Το δωμάτιο είναι λιτό αποστειρωμένο και απαστράπτον Δεν περιλαμβάνει άλλον DNA-οργανισμό Ακόμα και το φυτό στην γλάστρα είναι καταφανώς αποξηραμένο τα φύλλα ρυπαίνουν - Το design του εσωτερικού χώρου είναι hi-tech - Η Φύση είναι πανταχού παρούσα και έξω από το παράθυρο ερυθρός ουρανός και γαλάζια θάλασσα και μέσα στο δωμάτιο η τηλεόραση "παίζει" μόνο τοπία οπωσδήποτε άτιτλα και οι υπότιτλοι ρυπαίνουν - Η μουσική που ακούγεται από τα ηχεία είναι αποκλειστικά "μεταλλικό ροκ" αυστηρά άφωνο και οι στίχοι ρυπαίνουν - Το μοναδικό υπάρχον ποτό είναι ύδωρ εντελώς διάφανο ]] thumb|center|400px|[[Ουτοπία, Ηλύσια Πεδία, Παράδεισος, η χώρα της Ευδαιμονίας, της Γαλήνης, της Ευτυχίας. Που είναι? Γιατί, εμείς δεν ήμαστε εκεί?]] Γειά σας, είμαι ο IonnKorr και είμαι ένας εγκυκλοπαιδιστής. , Get immortal or die trying, 2006 - 12/12 - 20:06]] Ενδιαφέροντα thumb|300px|[[Ουράνιος Θόλος|Ουράνια Ευδαιμονία ]] Τα κύρια ενδιαφέροντά είναι οι δύο επιστήμες: *Ιστορία και *Φυσική. Ειδικότερα, ελκύουν: # Η εξαγωγή ιστορικών πληροφοριών από τους μύθους της Αρχαίας Μυθολογίας. # Θεωρητική Φυσική, Αστροφυσική, Κοσμολογία, Χορδιακή Θεωρία, Φυσική των Προσθέτων Διαστάσεων, Μελέτη του Χωρόχρονου. Επικούρεια επιγράμματα Πρώτο Επικούρειο επίγραμμα (for death) μαχόμενος τους Θεούς και τον θάνατο ]] "Death is nothing to Us, because - when We exist, Death is not yet present, and - when Death is present, then We do not exist." "Don't worry about Death." While you are alive, you don't have to deal with being dead, but when you are dead, you don't have to deal with it either, because you aren't there to deal with it. Δεύτερο Επικούρειο επίγραμμα (for me) thumb|300px| [[Γνώση|Γνώση, γνώση, γνώση ... τελικά, που οδηγεί? Στην απόγνωση. ]] «Ουδέποτε ωρέχθην τοις πολλοίς αρέσκειν. ''Ά μεν γαρ εκείνοις ήρεσκεν, ουκ έμαθον˙ ά δε ήδειν εγώ, μακράν ήν της εκείνων αισθήσεως» «Ουδέποτε, Eγώ επεθύμησα να γίνω αρεστός στους Πολλούς. *Αφ' ενός, δεν ασχολήθηκα να μάθω τι αρέσει στους Πολλούς και *αφ' ετέρου, τα όσα ήξερα Εγώ βρισκόνταν πέραν της δικής τους αντίληψης.» Epicurus, ancient Greek philosopher (c. 341-271 BC) Αποθέωση του Επίκουρου Στο De Rerum Natura, ενα έργο γραμμένο πριν από σχεδόν 2.000 έτη ο Επικούρειος Λουκρήτιος αναφέρει χαρακτηριστικά, (σε απόλυτα ελεύθερη απόδοση): , Ζεύς, φέρων το υπέρτατο όπλο του, τον κεραυνό ]] εκτοξεύων κεραυνούς από τους Ουρανούς]] : Η Ανθρωπότητα βρίσκοταν απόλυτα χαμένη : παντού στην Γη συρόταν ηττημένη : απέραντα φοβισμένη, απίστευτα υποτεταγμένη : από την παντοδύναμη Θρησκεία τέλεια αποδυναμωμένη. :Ο Δίας, δεινός, πρόβαλε την κεφαλή '' :μέσα από τους Ουρανούς'' :σκιάζοντας με την όψη την φρικτή '' :τους άμοιρους θνητούς''. :Τότε ένας Έλληνας σοφός, '' :πρώτος τόλμησε τα πάντα να αψηφήσει '' :σηκώνοντας ματιά θνητή στον Ουρανό :τον τρομοφόρο Θεό με θράσος να αντικρύσει. :Αυτόν που η δόξα των Θεών δεν πτόησε τον νού του, :η βοή του κεραυνού δεν άγγιξε το βάθος του αυτιού του :η αστραπή του Δία στα μάτια του σβησμένη :αν και τον βίον του κατέκαιε με μήνιν πυρωμένη. :Η δική του ατρόμητη καρδιά, '' :ήρεμη και οργισμένη, όμοια με φωτιά'' :τις πύλες της Φύσης που οι Θεοί είχαν γερά ασφαλίσει, :ήταν αυτή, που όρμησε, πρώτη, να σχίσει, και για πάντα να τσακίσει. Πτολεμαϊκά επιγράμματα Πρώτο Πτολεμαϊκό επίγραμμα με τις τροχιές των πλανητών του.]] :Οίδα ότι θνητός έφυν και εφήμερος :αλλά όταν άστρων μαστεύω πυκνάς αμφίδρομους έλικας :ουκέτι επιψαύω Γαίης ποσίν :αλλά παρ' αυτώ Ζηνί θεοτρεφέος πίμπλαμαι αμβροσίης. Μετάφραση: :Γνωρίζω ότι θνητός και παροδικός εγεννήθην :αλλά όταν των αστέρων μελετώ τις πυκνές αμφίδρομες τροχιές :δεν πατώ, πλέον, τους πόδας μου στη Γη :αλλά πλησίον του ιδίου του Διός, θεοτρεφής, γεύομαι άπληστα την αμβροσία. Αποθέωση του Πτολεμαίου ατενίζων το Σύμπαν"]] :Γαίης εν νώτισιν οχούμενος ώ Πτολεμαίε, :και βροτέης φύσιος δεσμούμενος ένθοδι τεθμών, :ουκ άστρων δη μούνον αειδίνητον ανάγκην :ουδέ πόλοιο φοράν συ διέγνως αστατεύουσαν :αλλά και αυτά περ ότι τελεί σημήια, φαίνεις. :Τούνεκα δη χρειώ καλέειν σε τινα Ουρανιώνων :αιθέριον τε νόον φορέειν, ου γήινον έμπης. :Ει, γαρ, και μερόπεσι χαμερπέσι συμβιοτεύσας, :και φύσιος θνητών περ αλυκτοπέδησιν εδέσμου :αλλά νόον παθέων εν τοίσοι πόνοισι κάθηρας, :έξω σαρκός έβης δε και αχλύος ιλυοέσσης :και τελέσεις προέειπας ες ύστερα λαχούσας. thumb|200px|[[Φαντασία και Δημιουργικότητα ]] Μετάφραση: :Επικαθήμενος επί των νώτων της Γης, ώ Πτολεμαίε, :και περιοριζόμενος από την θνητή φύση και τους ανθρωπονόμους : όχι, μόνον, των αστέρων την αιώνια κίνηση : και των πόλων την ανάεη περιστροφή διέγνωσες : αλλά, και αποδείξεις περί αυτών, προσεκόμισες. : Δια τούτο, έπρεπε να σε χρίσουν Ουρανίωνα :αιθέριο νόα έχοντα και, πάντως, όχι γήινο. : Διότι, αν και συμβίωσες με χαμερπείς θνητούς : και, θνητός ων, προσδέθηκες με θλιβερά δεσμά : ωστόσο, υπομένοντας τους πόνους, απορρύπανες τον νού σου : εξήλθες του υλικού σώματος αλλά και του βορβορώδους σκότους : και την νομοτέλεια του μέλλοντος προείπες. Ετυμολογία * Ionn < ιών (μετοχή του ρήματος "ειμί") < Αιών ( = προ-ομηρικά, Century) < ~ Χρόνος ( = Time). * Korr < Khor < Χώρ < ~ Χώρος ( = Space). Ιδανική Διαμονή , όπως ο Πλούτων και ο Όρκος. Τελικά, αυτός είναι ο ιδανικός τόπος διαβίωσης. ]] thumb|300px|Καλά είναι, μεν, τα DNA-[[αποστείρωση|αποστειρωμένα περιβάλλοντα αλλά αφού δεν τα διαθέτουμε ας κάτσουμε σε αυτήν την κενή καρέκλα, δίπλα στην κοπέλα, σε αυτήν την μικρή λίμνη. Τι να κάνουμε και οι συμβιβασμοί μέρος της ζωής είναι! ]] Μακράν, από τα παράγωγα του DNA, του RNA και από τα λοιπά, πρωτεϊνικής φύσης, βιο-κατασκευάσματα. Ρητά right|25px *"Forget who you are, be what you are born to be"'' *''Get God or Die trying'' ( = Γίνε Θεός ή πέθανε προσπαθώντας) *'' Live as immortal or die as God '' ( = Ζήσε σαν αθάνατος ή πέθανε σαν θεός). * D''own,'' never and U''p,'' forever *''The whole World is Mine ( = Ολόκληρος ο Κόσμος είναι Δικός Μου. 2009-07-12''). Ειδικές Σελίδες Ειδικές Σελίδες